


Urges

by Blomvonar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Michael is a little dramatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26704390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blomvonar/pseuds/Blomvonar
Summary: Michael has no idea when the urges to kiss his human started
Relationships: Michael/Adam Milligan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	Urges

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody!!! Happy midam week!!! This is the first thing I have ever posted to ao3 so I hope it looks right ahksjdh
> 
> (this was originally gonna have all my midam week writing stuff in it but due to getting hit by a car and also having my word doc corrupt i lost the other days. so!!)

Michael had a conflict brewing up inside of him; he knew he loved Adam, _has_ loved him for centuries. Michael loved him as much he was capable of doing, but he had no idea when _these_ feelings, these urges to pull his human close and press their lips together, started. 

Which brings him to now: he’s sitting next to Adam, on their couch, with their thighs touching, and the television in front of them is playing some ‘sitcom’ that Michael could not care less about. The only thoughts running through his mind are about Adam’s proximity, about how simple it would be to bring him even closer, how easy it would be to cross that line and _kiss-_

Michael quickly stops that line of thought and lands at the realization that Adam had begun talking at some point during his internal crisis. Michael turns his head to look at him and his vision fills Adam’s bright smile as he talks about the show they were supposed to be watching together. The archangel listens intently, or tries to, anyway. He ends up quite distracted, as he looks at Adam’s soul, so bright even after over a millennium in Hell. He’s so distracted in fact, that he doesn’t realize he’s closed the distance between them and put his lips on Adam’s until he hears a squeak in surprise. Startled, he pulls back with a quick apology and sees Adam blinking in surprise and touching a hand to his own lips. Nervousness fills him as he waits for judgement of some kind, as he waits for Adam to either condemn him for this thoughtless act or to accept it, accept him.

“Michael? Did you mean to do that?” Adam asks, and Michael tells him the truth. That while he did not mean to kiss him in that moment, he’s wanted to for quite some time now. His human seems somewhat surprised by that, and maybe even, if Michael is reading him correctly, relieved.

Adam smiles at him and asks, “Wanna try again?” before placing his hand on Michael’s cheek and closing the distance between them yet again, and it feels right.


End file.
